Who Could Ever Love A Beast?
by PartyPoisonx
Summary: She was his prisoner, they're little experiment. Could she really break the curse? Otherwise, he would be trapped in this hideous form forever. Tale as old as time/Song as old as rhyme/Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and/or Beauty and the Beast. Kay thanks.

**A/N: (Please read beforehand)** So I'm not much of a writer anymore, but this idea just keep branding itself into my mind, every single freaking time I watched Beauty and the Beast I just kept going "God, Inuyasha would go so great with this story" So the other day, I was like eff it, lets do it.

I realize that I'm not the best writer and as much as I would love to give this idea to someone else, I don't know how to go about doing that. I REALIZE my grammar is bad, bear with me. But I will appreciate reviews and suggestions, ALLOT! So, yeah, first chapter here we go.

* * *

_This is the day your dreams come true. _

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a large, shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, bitter, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, shivering in the bitter cold and holding out her hand. Looking down, the prince saw a very dirty round object in her gloved hand. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince, not thinking twice about the dirty jewel, sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. As he went to shut the heavy door, he heard the hag laugh bitterly. "Do not be deceived by appearances, young prince. For beauty is found within."

The prince growled and barked at her to go away before he would force her too. But then, before his eyes, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince feel to his knees and tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The round object the enchantress had offered, a Jewel she had offered was truly an enchanted jewel, which would shine as bright as bright as the stars until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the light dimmed and the jewel disappeared, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope…

**For who could ever learn to love a beast?**

**

* * *

**

"_Crying out widely, the prince drove his sword into the beasts heart, twisting it as it went. The horrid beast roared in anguish and toppled forward and heaved one last fiery breath before it hit the cold dungeon floor. The prince brushed the golden locks out of his face that glistened with sweat, wiping the slimy blood on his pant leg. And then suddenly, a force hit him and caused him to stumble back, making him let out an audible "Ooff!" _

_Catching himself and realizing the person clutching his waist and now showering him with kisses was his princess, the one he'd traveled hundreds of miles for and slain the beast that held her captive. The prince scooped up his beloved up into his arms and planted his lips on hers. She was alive! And he relished in the fact, carrying her through the burnt iron gates of the crumbling castle, sitting her on top of his gallant steed. After climbing on himself, he nudged the horse into a gallop, wanting to put hundreds of miles between them and that wretched place. _

_For something that felt like a dream, suddenly felt so real and glorious. The princess laid her head upon her prince's shoulder and leaned into his body and whispered endearments into his ear, promising him forever. Days later, they were both wed in their glorious kingdom and ruled in harmony. And they lived happily ever after." _

Kagome shut the tattered storybook gently with a content sigh and sat back. Her brother Souta lay in his bed in front of her and tried to show as much interest in the book as she did, smiling tiredly.

"They always end the same." He said weakly. Kagome frowned and reached into the porcelain basin beside his bed on the nightstand and wrung out the rag that sat in cool water. Wiping it over Souta's forehead that gleamed with sweat, she smiled tenderly.

"How else would it end? It's a fairy tale."

Souta didn't respond and turned his head to look out his bedroom window. Kagome's smile wavered and she began to re-tuck him into his bed.

"Not everything ends happily, Kagome."

Kagome paused stiffly, wondering where in the world that attitude came from. Even on his sickest day, Souta was always positive and bright. Ignoring the statement, she began to fluff his pillow. "Do you feel any better?"

Souta had been suffering from a fever for the last few days and had left him completely bed ridden. Kagome had watched as her brother went from a spirited nine year old to a frail, drained child. He had become a shadow of his formal self, slowly draining away.

Souta shrugged painfully at the question and opened his mouth to respond, but instead was attacked with coughs. Kagome quickly lifted his head so he could drink from the cup of cider beside him. Brushing his bangs back from his sweaty face, she tried to smile through the worry.

"Try to get some rest, Papa will be in soon to tell you good night"

She then gathered her books and proceeded to go to her room, closing the door behind her. Her father, James, greeted her in the hallway. His face was shallow and racked with concern. His blue eyes looked tired and bagged and Kagome reminded herself to tell him to get some rest as well.

"How is he?"

"The fever hasn't let up. He slept all day, yet he was so tired while I was reading to him…I had to keep reminding him to stay awake for a bit"

James sighed heavily and ran his hands through his blond hair. Kagome took in her father's disheveled appearance again. She hadn't seen him this way since her mother had passed. Mai, hours after giving birth to Souta, suddenly came down with a violent fever and died quietly. It seemed now Souta was going to share the same fate as their mother and it was slowly killing James.

"Maybe it's time for me to head into the next town. Souta's not getting any better and maybe one of the doctors there will be more experienced…." James said, as he leaned against the wall, lost in thought. The thought of her father leaving and heading to the nearest town, which was a three-day journey, unsettled her a bit and the scenarios began to run trough her head. It was bad enough growing up motherless, but what would happen to Souta and her if their father were to run into trouble? The uncertainty on her fathers face told her that he thought the same thing.

Kagome had always felt sorry for her father because sometimes the village people treated him different because of his race. James had come to Japan as an American missionary after traveling months at sea. He was just shy of the age of eighteen, lost and naïve in an unknown world. Mai had come into his life when he thought all was lost and gave him what he had grown to accept he could never posses. Love, trust, and a family of his very own.

At first, Mai's family rejected them. The fact that James was a whole other race and wanted to marry their daughter was preposterous and they would not stand for it. James and Mai found that they faced discrimination everywhere they went, until they arrived in a remote and quaint village miles away. The people accepted them immediately and James took a job as carpenter, later on building Mai her dream house with the money he earned. He gave his wife all the love and affection any girl could ask for. Kagome remembered how James would look at her mother with such love and adoration, she herself wishing she would find a love like that one day.

James had been utterly devastated when Mai passed and now to think he was losing his only son…Kagome could only hope the cure lay in the next town.

Kagome took her father's hands in her own. "Go papa, Souta will be safe with me. Its our only hope now."

James softened his gaze and reached out a hand to stroke his eldest's cheek. Kagome had taken such a motherly role to Souta after Mai had died and James could never be more grateful. Patting her cheek, he smiled warmly. "You remind me more and more of your mother everyday."

Reaching in his pockets and checking his chain watch, he said, "Then it's settled. I'll leave early in the morning and be back as soon as I can." He then made his way to Souta's room to tell him goodnight and then drifted to his own room, shutting the door softly.

Kagome made her way to her own room where she plopped down on her small bed and stared out the silky black night sky. It was times like this, in the quiet of the night, where Kagome found she could really relax. It was also when she thought of her mother the most. When she was little, her mother would brush her hair gently every night before she went to bed, looking out the window and telling Kagome all the stories about the constellations.

Kagome felt her heart ache as she thought of her mother and Souta. No matter how hard she tried to show him, he would never realize what a mothers love was. He once told her that he can't miss what he never experienced but Kagome knew deep down he craved it and was slightly envious of her. All she had ever known was take care of Souta and give him the love he missed out on. She grew up so fast, she sometimes barley remembered turning 17.

As guilty as she felt about it, she wanted something more. Most girls her age were falling in love and getting married, starting families of their own. Kagome had never been much of a socialite anyway, considering she always had her nose in a book, lost in some epic tale of loss, love, and gore. Only one person recently had been trying to get her attention and hand and she gagged at the thought. Sure, Kouga was the most good looking man in the village and all the girls lusted after him and would lick the mud off his boots, but Kagome found that his ego got in the way of so many things.

To put it in correct terms, he thought he was hot shit.

Turning over and closing her eyes, Kagome sighed heavily, slightly praying that Kouga was not her last hope of finding love. If he was, all hope was gone. The feeling of something so much grander and worth living for buried itself in her brain and teased her with opportunities.

It wasn't as if she hated where she was, she loved her family with all her heart. But lately, she felt like a bird, trapped in a cage that just keeps getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

So, tell me what you think and what not. I bet you can't figure out who the beast is, hahaha. It took me awhile to choose between whether I wanted Houjo as Gaston's part or Kouga. But, realizing Kouga was so much more arrogant, I chose him. I may not update as soon as I hope so, but please hang in there. I promise I WILL NOT abandon this story. It's been playing in my head too long to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and/or Beauty and the Beast. Kay thanks.

**A/N:** I said I wouldn't really be updating as much as I want to but I'll try to every chance I get. Man, college is already stressful and I just had my first day.

* * *

The bright light streaming through the bay window brought Kagome out of her fitful sleep. She woke suddenly, trembling and in a daze. The dream she had been stirred from was haunting and creeping in the back of her mind and making her wonder how the hell she dreamt it.

That night, Kagome had dreamed of dark corridors and cold stonewalls. There was no light but the faint glimmer of the half moon glistening between the bars of the windows lining the hall. Whispers followed her wherever she went, talking in fast hushed tones so she couldn't make out any of the phrases. She had blindly tried to make her way through the corridor, following some force that was driving her.

When she had turned down the sharp corner, she found herself falling in a black abyss.

Kagome had tried to scream but her voice wouldn't work and before her panic overcame her, she collapsed somewhat gracefully in a garden of red roses. The crimson petals around her glistened with dew and gave off a warming comfort.

The overcoming urge to grasp a flower overcame her and she reached out, plucking a rose. The stem, that had been thorn less before, became covered in sharp thorns and stabbed her delicate fingers. Kagome stared at her fingers as blood seeped down her hand, coating the stem she still held.

She hadn't noticed the hand reaching out of the darkness but she did feel the warm grasp around her fingers and looked up to a pair of inhuman golden eyes, boring deep in her soul. The she had awoken before the eyes crept closer and the owned stepped into the moonlight.

"_How strange." _ Kagome thought, glancing at her hand, relieved that her delicate skin was still intact. Unsettling as the dream was, she couldn't seem to place where the idea had come from, or the sudden occurrence.

"Maybe I need to lay off all the gory fairytales." But even that was odd, because she had been reading about bloodshed and violence since she was small. She flung back her covers and set her feet on the cold wooden floor. Her toes curled at the sudden cold and she shivered, pulling the thin cotton nightgown close to her bare skin.

Winter was coming in fast and Kagome could almost feel the first snow of the year approaching. The thought of Souta growing sicker due to the colder weather brought another shiver through her spine and she tiptoed to his room, slowly creaking the door open. Souta lay peacefully in his bed; the slight rise and fall of his small chest gave Kagome relief that he had fallen asleep easily. She closed the door quietly and turned to see her father coming out of the main room, dressed in his riding boots and traveling clothes.

James acknowledged her with a smile and motioned for her to follow him to their barn outside. She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and slipped on boots quickly, following her father outside into the crisp, cold morning air. The ground was crunchy under her feet from the dew being frozen to the grass.

Inside the barn, the warm smell of hay brought a sense of comfort over Kagome, making her forget her nightmare. The sweet, yet spicy like aroma reminded her of her mother. Whenever Mai would get done cleaning the stalls and feeding the family horse, Rakurai, she would come and sweep Kagome out of bed, tickling her awake and kissing her cheeks.

James was finishing saddling Rakurai and checking the shoes on the horses hooves. The brown and white spotted palomino shook his mane and nudged his nose into Kagome's hand when she came near. Rakurai had been her mother's favorite horse and she had always felt a bond with him.

As James fastened the last loop, he patted Rakurai on the neck and led the horse outside. "I should be back within a few days. I'll send word once I arrive."

He paused to mount Rakurai and took the reigns in his hands. He looked down at Kagome softly. "Be safe."

Kagome smiled and petted Rakurai gently on the nose. "I should say the same to you." She bit her lip, suddenly overcome with emotions. Her father had never left Souta and her before and she didn't know how she would cope with the loss of her father's presence in the house.

"Be carful, daddy."

James nodded. "I'll be back before you know it, angel."

With that, he clicked his tongue and guided Rakurai down the trail that led to the main road, glancing back to wave goodbye one last time.

Kagome watched from the hillside as the busy town below began to come to life. Smoke began to billow out of chimneys and people began to go back and forth between the markets.

"You look exceptionally gorgeous at this time of the morning, love."

She groaned softly and squeezed her eyes shut, wondering why the hell Kouga was even at her house in this time of the morning and how she could avoid this unwanted encounter.

It always seemed Kouga knew where she was and made it a habit to be there, sneaking up on her and acting like they were together in public.

Turning around and putting on a tight smile, Kagome felt her eye twitch slightly as she noted Kouga's cheesy smile and arrogant gleam in his smoldering brown eyes.

To any other teenage girl, Kouga, with his muscular build and flowing black hair and angular face, would be a spousal dream come true. Someone who would show you off to his drinking and hunting buddies and keep you in bed for hours, days even, gloating later to the whole town why you couldn't walk straight. Though, that was only a rumor.

But Kouga was also someone who would stare at himself in the mirror more than any girl did, gloat about how "damn good-looking" he was and later go out, get drunk, and either jump you whether you wanted to or not, or bring home one of the many girls who drools over him and screw her brains out as you watched helplessly from the hall.

It seemed Kagome was the only girl in town that saw Kouga for what he really was. A disgusting, selfish, pig.

"Kouga, what a…surprise. What are you doing here so early?"

Kouga chuckled and showed off the dead fox the hung from his belt. "The usual. This time of the day, animals are less likely to run away and easier to kill." He paused to smile devilishly. "Not that I don't need a challenge." He eyed Kagome suggestively, raising one eyebrow.

Kagome forced herself to not roll her eyes and began to walk back toward the house. Not only did Kouga alone disgust her but his fascination with dead animals did too. When was he going to learn that showing off bloody carcasses didn't impress her?

Kouga instantly followed her retreat.

"So, have you thought about my previous proposal, Kagome?"

Cringing slightly, Kagome turned around and leaned against the door with her hand on the knob. That "proposal" had consisted of him ambushing her in the market square in front of everyone and announcing very loudly that he intended on taking her hand in marriage. It wasn't much of a proposal, just sounded like him staking his claim on something that clearly wasn't his.

"Kouga, you know I'm not really…uh…interested in marriage right now."

Kouga chuckled. "You don't have to play hard to get anymore."

Planting his hands on either side of Kagome's head, leaning closer. The smell of tobacco and jerky lingered in Kagome's face and she bit down on her tongue hard to keep from gagging.

"C'mon, Kagome, all this tension building between us is becoming silly and unbearable." His exaggeration of the last word made Kagome raise an eyebrow and wonder to herself "What tension?"

"Kouga, my situation is very trying right now. Marriage just wouldn't be a good idea right now." She cleared her throat, still trying to think of an escape plan.

"And besides, there are plenty of girls in town that are dying to be with you."

"But they aren't nearly as…tempting as you are. Your different."

Kouga's eyes wandered and stayed glued to Kagome's chest, which had become more visible since Kagome wasn't holding open her jacket. The sheer material of her gown clung to her breasts and gave Kouga a clear peep show.

The cold weather wasn't helping much either.

"Kagome, why don't you be a good little future wife and open the door for me. Your virtue is calling…"

Rage boiled in Kagome's thoughts as she sucked in air through her clenched teeth and brought her fist across Kouga's hard muscled chin. Kouga stumbled back, hand clutching his cheek and eyes wide with bewilderment.

The screaming pain in Kagome's hand told her it wasn't the best thing to do, but the astonished look Kouga was still giving her said it was. Thinking fast, she flung open the door quickly and slammed it shut, clicking the lock into place.

"You'll learn one day, Kagome, that I am your only choice. No one else wants a little half-breed like you." Kouga growled as he banged his hand on the door and cursed.

The sounds of his retreating footsteps grew distant and his over bearing aura soon vanished. "Half-breed." Kagome wondered as she went to start the fire in the main room. Her hand began to throb and protest when she grabbed a small log from the bundle by the door and threw it in the hearth.

Did some people really consider her a 'half-breed' just because she was a mixture of two races? Granted, they were two extremely different races, but still. It seemed like a waste of anger.

But a small part of her heart told her she really didn't belong. As much as her father told her she reminded him of her mother, she took after her father the most, sealing her fate. Souta had been the lucky one, inheriting all the Japanese traits, though by the way it was looking, it looked like he was getting his fathers height. Even though people around the town didn't show it, she knew they thought of her different.

Kagome tried to not let the whispers behind her back and the odd looks get to her. The worst had been when she was little and the village children had mocked her odd colored and wider eyes. She remembered praying every night that one day she would wake up and have normal, chocolate colored eyes instead of dark cornflower blue. She wished the light freckles around her nose would disappear and her skin more tinted and glowing, not alabaster like her mothers and Souta's.

Kagome quickly swallowed her tears as Souta entered the room, rubbing his eyes and looking tiredly at her.

"What was all the yelling?"

"Oh, nothing." She sang cheerily, stoking the fire. She then went to usher him back to his bed and pull the covers up around him.

Souta looked up at his sister as she did these things, a concerned look on his face.

"Why do you hate Kouga so much, Kagome?"

Kagome's movements stilled and she stared at Souta; bewildered he could even ask such a thing. Sighing, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her folded hands in her lap.

"I don't hate him Souta. I don't hate anyone. It's just…I don't know." She peeked at him from beneath her bangs. He was staring at his hands too, gently picking at his blanket.

"It just seems he really likes you, sis. And I don't want you to stay here forever."

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. She raised a hand to Souta's face and smoothed his hair over his forehead.

"Kouga may seem like the dashing young man to come and sweep me off my feet, but he's not. He's rude and crude and I seriously doubt there is any hope for a romance between Him and I."

Souta stuck out his lower lip and wrinkled his brow. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her brothers concern for her. Souta seemed to think She wasn't meant to be here too. She got up and leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead. "Get some sleep, little brother. You can worry about me when you get well."

* * *

It was past midnight when Kagome was stirred from her book. The soft whine of a horse and heavy panting could be heard outside the front door and she wondered if one of the neighbor's horses had gotten loose again. Peering out the window, she noticed the familiar brown and white spots and large stature and knew it was Rakurai.

But the haunting thing was her father wasn't on the saddle.

Panic rose in Kagome's body and she grabbed her coat as she ran outside. Grabbing the startled horses' reins, she shushed his whines and petted his nose gently, looking around wildly for her father.

"Daddy?" She called out shakily over the howling wind. Rakurai whined even more and nudged her with his nose in the direction of the woods.

Kagome looked at the haunting tree's sway back and forth, the moon casting ghostly shadows over the ground. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones. Something had happened to her father and he was out there somewhere in the thick woods.

Swallowing her fear, she looked the spooked horse in the eyes and gently said "Rakurai, you have to show me where Daddy is, okay?"

Placing her foot in the stirrup, she hoisted herself up on the smooth saddle and grabbed the reins. She told herself Souta would be fine and that she and her father would be back in no time. James was just lost in the woods, alive and well…right?

Kagome nudged her heels into Rakurai's flanks and clicked her tongue, stirring the now galloping horse into the direction of the dark woods.

* * *

Review please? I promise if i get enough, I'll have Chapter 3 up and running.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay guys. College, Exams, oh, and I have this thing called a 'life' but I'm not quite sure about that. Also, THANK YOU for the reviews. The few of you give me encouragement. At least some of you like this piece. Well then, on to chapter three. Suggestions are welcomed.

* * *

_His little whispers, Love Me. Love Me._

Rakurai skillfully weaved through the dark forest, following the path he had not long ago taken with James. Kagome clenched her legs tightly around the horse's torso to keep from falling as the cold wind bit at her already blue fingers. The trees around her groaned in the howling wind and the devilish shadows were making her heart skip beats with every turn. It seemed the woods around them kept getting thicker and thicker and Kagome thought Rakurai would never stop running.

Finally, they came upon a cobblestone road that led up to large, ornate, iron gates. Beyond the gates stood a castle that Kagome had never seen nor heard of before. It was huge and foreboding, blocking out the moonlight and casting a dark shadow over the path. Vines grew up all around it and shrubs were left un-kept.

If it weren't for the faint torches at the entrance and the dim glow coming from inside, Kagome would have believed the castle was abandoned. Coming down from Rakurai, Kagome kept her gaze on the castle as she strode up to the gates. Rakurai whined behind her and tried to grab her coat sleeve with his teeth.

"It's alright, Rakurai," She whispered gently, petting his nose and grasping his reigns. But as much as she pulled, Rakurai stayed put, whining even more.

Frustrated, Kagome turned and walked through the open gates, her eyes falling on an object that floated in her line of sight.

James's riding hat.

Her heart skipped a beat as she raced toward it, bending down and clutching it to her chest. "_Oh Daddy…what have you gotten yourself into?" _It became so certain to her that her father was inside the gothic structure in front of her and something awful had happened. The scenarios of all the fairy tales she had read played out in her mind and she swallowed her fear. Ignoring Rakurai's fearful whines, Kagome marched up to the castle doors and slipped through the crack in-between.

She was met with silence.

Looking around, she took in the fact that this castle was just how her books described. Marble floors flowed through the rooms and large stone columns lined the walls, as did tin solders and cobwebbed paintings. The large staircase in the end of the room led up to what Kagome could see was more darkness.

Clearing her throat, she tried to keep her voice from shaking. "H-Hello?" She took a breath and listened to her voice echo off stonewalls. "I'm...uh…looking for my father."

More silence, and then…

"_She's looking for her father!"_

"_She came for the man!"_

"_Shut up would you!"_

Raising a brow, Kagome took a step forward. "Umm…hello?"

Her eyes suddenly caught a small shadow dart down a corridor. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Picking up her skirts, she chased the dark figure down the corridor and into a narrow hallway that ended with steep stairs that led downward. Not thinking twice, Kagome flew down the stairs and found herself in what seemed like a dungeon. The coldness suddenly crept into her veins and bones and her skin become clammy. Cells with iron bars lined the hard stonewalls and the only light was coming from a small window to her left in which the moon shone brightly.

"Kagome?"

Her fathers voice brought joy to her heart as Kagome raced down the line of cells and came to his. In the moonlight, James looked pale and his hands were bloody. His shirt was torn in places and his face held scratches.

Bending down, Kagome took her father's outstretched hand between the bars. Relief washed over her in so many ways as she felt James's rough calluses and fingers, hands she had known for all her life.

"Daddy, what happened to you?"

James shook his head wildly and looked at her with a crazed look in his eye. "Kagome, you need to leave right now…don't worry about me…just leave before its too late!"

Kagome recoiled back, slightly worried at her fathers tone and appearance. "Quit talking like that! I have to get you out!"

James let go of her hand roughly and shooed her away. "Get out! Before…"

A door slammed behind Kagome and the sound of a key locking turned Kagome's skin cold. She didn't dare look over her shoulder as she heard footsteps approaching slowly. The thought of what had put her father in this position hadn't even crossed her mind.

A large hand gripped her shoulder hard and swung her around. Gasping but swallowing the sudden flood of fear, Kagome now faced a large dark shadow. The lack of light in the room made it hard for her to make out a face, there was only the faint glow of moonlight between them and with that she could make out…bare feet?

"What are you doing here?" a dark voice growled, sending shivers up Kagome's spine.

Behind her, James yelled for her to run but all she heard was the blood rushing in her veins and her heart pounding in her ears. She was certain fear registered all over her face.

"Who…who are you?" She demanded, standing now and still trying to make out the dark figure. It was a man, there was no doubt about that but there was something off about his aura…

"I am the master of this castle and I should be asking you the same damn question." The man snapped.

Kagome gulped and put her hands on her hips, trying to be assertive. "I've come for my father and I want you to let him out." She quickly glanced back at her father who sat in a corner, shaking, apparently terrified of his assailant. "Can't you see he needs help?"

"Well he shouldn't have fucking trespassed here…should he?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. "I'm sure my father did nothing of the sort, just merely got lost. Just look at him, what kind of threat IS he?"

The man growled warningly and Kagome could feel him shoot daggers though his eyes at her. "You better watch you fucking mouth, girl. Or I'll make sure you AND him are taken care of…"

Behind Kagome, her father began to cough violently and tried to catch his breath. "Kagome, leave please…"

Standing taller, Kagome shook her head. "Please, I have a sick brother at home. Just let my father go so he can get to him. I'll do anything."

The figure scoffed and in a low voice, "There is nothing you can do. What's done is done." Then, in an angry tone, "He is MY prisoner."

He made to walk away and Kagome began to think fast. Souta needed someone at home with him and without father, how would ether of them survive? It was better her father went back than her. By the looks of it, James wasn't going to survive much longer out in the cold. The thought of losing her father made Kagome's heart clench. This wasn't how things were supposed to end.

She stepped halfway in the moonlight, folding her arms in front of her. "Take me instead."

The man laughed bitterly, then suddenly stopped when he saw her serious face. "You would take his place?"

Kagome was surprised at his curious tone and nodded. James didn't seem to like where this was going.

"Kagome, No! You can't do this! Just leave me, dammit. I'm an old man."

"Hush, Daddy." Kagome tuned her attention back to the still unknown man. "If I do take his place, will you promise to let him go?"

The figure stood still for the longest time and stared at her. The silence was deafening and Kagome was beginning to become impatient. But as she was about to tell him off, the man took a step forward.

"Yes. I will let him go. But…you must promise to stay here, forever."

Sighing, Kagome began to get irritated with this man not yet showing his appearance. Couldn't she see who she was signing her life away too?

"Step into the light…I want to see your face"

The man grumbled and hesitated. Then, slowly he stepped into the pale moonlight. Kagome held back a gasp as her eyes widened and she took in the figure in front of her. He was taller than the average man and his hair was unnatural silver, for his face looked as if he was only in his twenties. Harsh, jagged purple streaks lined his cheeks and his hands held long claws.

But what astonished Kagome the most were the triangle, white dog-ears that sat atop his head. And those eyes, the familiar warm golden ones she had seen in her dream! Now, the eyes were ablaze with arrogance, which made the gold look like molten lava.

Kagome didn't blink once, for she feared she would miss one of his features. 'What on earth…_is he?_'

But she didn't think twice and she stared him right in the eyes as she said " You have my word"

The beast smirked and walked past her to her fathers cell. Flinging the gate open, he grabbed James by his collar and dragged him out of the prison. James cried out and reached for Kagome.

"Kagome, baby, don't do this…Kagome!" The beast dragged him through the door and slammed it shut, leaving Kagome alone. A sob escaped her mouth as she fell to the floor, head in her hands. Outside, James could be heard yelling and a carriage arriving. Assuming James was put in the carriage, Kagome listened as the sounds of it driving away became distant.

So, this was it? This was her fate. A cold, dark prison cell. Surely she would die here, alone, if the beast didn't torture her or torment her from this moment on. The word 'forever' echoed in her mind as she continued to cry silently. She would never see her father or brother again. Or watch Souta get well and grow into a handsome young man. She would never ride Rakurai again or be around her mother's presence. Now, she really was a caged bird. And there was no way of flying out.

_Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the windows__  
_

* * *

REVIEW (P.S this chapter kinda sucked….booo)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: **Sorry once again for the delay. I had all break to write…but I chose to see my boyfriend and family instead. Anyway, I feel some extreme writers block coming on, so bear with me. Suggestions are welcomed with open arms.

* * *

_The silence overtakes me__/__The idle words forsake me/And I am left to face me_

Kagome had never been one to be afraid of the dark as a child. She slept soundly through the night without the need of a light to chase away the dark shadows. She paid no mind to what evils the dark may hold or what nightmarish thoughts it could bring.

But now, sitting on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, Kagome felt her heart clench painfully and her lungs begin to work in overtime. Panic rose in her throat and her hands shook as she placed them over her eyes to shield herself from the terror that was overwhelming her. She swatted at her stinging eyes, chanting in her head over and over not to cry, that she would make it through this.

'_Surely he doesn't mean to…kill me?'_

Her words only seemed to make her stomach flop and the panic set in deeper.

'_I can't do this to myself. I have to be strong…'_

It was then she heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs toward the dungeon. She scrambled to stand up and swallowed her fear as the door opened quickly and the beast stood before her.

They stood there, staring at one another, more or less glaring. Kagome cleared her throat and spoke.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye…"

The beast snorted and leaned against the stonewall, crossing his arms. "It was the least I could do after you both trespassed onto MY territory." He said as he cocked one eyebrow at her, as if daring her to retort back.

Which she did.

"Trespassing? He was lost, for god's sake! And I was looking for him! Any decent person…"

Ever so quickly, the beast stalked over to her and leaned in close. Kagome's eyes widened but she held her ground, gazing into his eyes which now seemed to be ablaze like his temper as he growled, "Well I'm not much of a _person_, now am I, wench?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. It was becoming difficult for her to not say 'yes' in a sarcastic tone, but clearly, her life was at stake.

The beast smirked at her silence and turned on his heel, beckoning her to follow. Kagome's feet stayed rooted to the ground and she cocked her head to the side, wondering where he was getting at. She watched as the dog-ears atop his head swiveled and paused, his patience, if any, clearly running thin.

"Are you coming or not, wench?"

Kagome chose to ignore the charming endearment and furrowed her brows in confusion. She was a prisoner right? Where would he be taking her?

"Coming where?"

The boy sighed angrily and turned his head to glare at her.

"Your room, idiot."

Kagome's mind drew a blank. Her room? What did that even mean? She had obviously switched places with her father and she thought that meant to stay and rot in the cell forever.

"My room...but I thought"

He growled again and turned to face her, his hands balling up into fists. "What? You want to stay here?" He gestured around the dungeon.

Kagome shook her head, wondering if this was some sick game he was about to play on her. "No…but"

He held up his hand to silence her and turned around again, making his way up the stairs. "Then follow me."

Kagome did as she was told and followed him up out of the dark cold dungeon back into the main hall. Someone had gone and lit the candles that were mounted on the walls, bringing a little life to the dark manor. Leading her up the grand staircase, the beast cast a look at the frail village girl.

It had been so long since he had actually seen anyone outside of the castle, other than his servants, who were locked up here just like he was. When he noticed the tear escape her eye and how she quickly wiped it away, he sighed heavily.

"From now on, this is your home."

She glanced at him harshly and cocked an eyebrow. "You mean I don't have to be called a prisoner?"

The sarcastic tone in her voice made him grit his teeth and wonder why the hell she wasn't cowering. "Yes, wench. Even though you belong here now, you can go where ever you like in or around the grounds." Then he stopped suddenly and glared at her. "But remember, you made a vow."

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded slowly. Even though his tone wasn't threatening, she knew it would be a bad idea to try to escape. They continued down the hall until they came to a large green door.

The man stopped and turned to face her and gestured further down the hallway. "Like I said, you may go wherever you please is this castle EXCEPT the west wing."

Kagome leaned around him to stare down the dark corridor. Shadows moved about and an eerie feeling came upon her.

"What's in the west wing?" she asked curiously, watching his facial expression go from slightly calm to irritated in two seconds flat.

"It's just fucking forbidden! All right? Nothing for you to worry your stupid little head about if you stay out." With that, he flung the green door open and pointed inside. Kagome narrowed her eyes stubbornly but went without argument, feeling his eyes burning holes into her back as she passed him.

She held in her gasp when she finally looked around the room. The walls were painted a pale sage with white trim and large bay windows with delicate lace curtains accented the room and gave view to the large forest surrounding the castle. A giant four-poster canopy bed with gold blanks stood against the right wall and looked like heaven to Kagome at that point in time.

Behind her, she began to hear what sounded like a child's soft whispering and her captor arguing 'quietly' back. When she turned around, he stood up straighter and Kagome watched as a shadow disappeared behind him. Raising an eyebrow, she was about to ask what that could possibly be when he interrupted her.

"You'll be joining me for dinner soon."

Kagome tried to keep her mouth from falling open. _ 'Dinner? Is he serious? He locks me away in a castle and then he invites me to dinner?'_ She felt her eyes narrow and she put one hand on her hip. "You seriously expect me to eat with you after tonight's events?"

The beast's eyes narrowed also and Kagome felt the heat rise in her body. It was amazing how the liquid gold could turn to molten lava in seconds.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order." He growled, returning her glare.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and felt the anger boil under her skin. She wasn't about to be anyone's slave, much less this asshole's. Sure, she had signed her life away, but she hadn't handed over her dignity with it.

"Last time I checked, I agreed to stay here, not to be treated like a slave or bossed around. So…"

It was only a matter of seconds before she was pressed against the wall, arms shoved above her head and a leg between hers so she couldn't move. The scream she suppressed tightened her throat and she had to fight to breathe. The molten eyes bore in hers and the beast's hand tightened around her bound wrists.

"You listen here, bitch. You belong here now, in this castle, which is owned by me." He snarled, leaning close enough so his nose touched the girls in front of him. Her scent had been alluring at first, but now it was just taunting him. Squeezing his eyes shut for a quick minute, he snapped them back open to see her ever-present glare still there.

_Why wasn't she afraid?_

The beast cleared his mind of that thought and went back to glaring. "Since your bound here, then yes, you do belong to me. I can put you back in the fucking cell and let you rot for all I care. "

Letting go of the human's wrists, he backed away, watching her rub her small wrists and bite her bottom lip. Turning on his heel, he stopped at the entrance, his hand on the doorknob.

"Be down in the great hall in 30 minutes." And then he slammed the door shut.

When she heard the clicks of the locks, Kagome felt panic overcome her. She felt her body slid down the wall and she collapsed on the floor, hands shaking as she held her face. He was right in what he said, she was _his._ She was his property now. The reality of the whole situation began to overcome her and she felt the tears overcome her eyes.

And then she heard a tiny voice come from under the bed.

"Don't cry, pretty lady."

Kagome gasped and turned quickly to meet a giant pair of green eyes.

* * *

I don't like this chapter either. eww. oh well, Review please. Sorry it took so long, School is a bummer.


End file.
